Baby Bird
by Xazz
Summary: Apple shinanegens. After an incident with the Apple Malik finds himself with a "short" supply of options. -oneshot-
1. Little Knife

Altair felt more then a little unease watching Malik glare at him. It was a familiar face Malik would make at him though so it wasn't so off putting… Normally.

"Once again you've put me in a degrading situation novice!" Malik cried and Altair just slowly shook his head in disbelief. "Now what are we going to do?" he growled irritated.

Now, none of this was uncommon for Malik. He often called Altair a novice despite being the Master of the Order. He also liked to blame Altair for anything unfortunate that happened upon them. It was his way of showing he cared.

The situation itself was the only thing different in the rather normal hurling of insults from Malik. Namely that he was now only about four feet tall and practically swimming in his former robes. Altair couldn't get over the fact that somehow, someway, the Apple had turned Malik back into a six year old.

"Altair!" Malik screamed when Altair had failed to answer him at all.

A very annoying, bossy, grumpy six year old.

"I told you not to play with the Apple Malik," he finally said slowly.

"I wouldn't have to even touch the cursed device if you had gotten rid of it like you said you were going to," the newly made six year old said pouting in only the way children could. "I told you to get rid of it," he added.

Altair only smirked, "Maybe this will be good for you Malik," Altair said.

"What!"

"You have been complaining about being to over worked, and now," he was still grinning as he stood up from the chair at his desk, "now you are not fit to do any of the sort-

"Like hell I am Altair. You hear me," Malik's six year old self snapped. "I refuse to go or do anything until I figured out how to fix this and change me back," then he gave a very undignified screech when Altair picked him up. "Put me down this instant Altair!" he screamed so close to Altair's ear he saw stars.

"Please Malik, it is not as if you can walk in all that fabric," Altair said blinking hard to clear his vision and forced down a grin when the boy-Malik wrapped his arm around Altair's neck.

"You better not drop me novice," Malik growled.

"I would never think of such a thing," Altair chuckled. "You seem to be the same size as Raafe, you can wear his clothes," he added thoughtfully and Malik did not protest since he seemed to fear that doing so would cause Altair to drop him. Such a fall would have been nothing for him in his adult body not became very frightening at this size.

He took Malik to one the private rooms of the Master, and now his family. Maria was elsewhere, obviously with their youngest son since neither of them were to be seen and Raafe was old enough to be a novice now. He set Malik on Raafe's bed and pulled out some clothes. "I can do it myself," Malik snapped when Altair made to help him and he just shrugged and turned away.

Malik found out quite difficultly that in fact he couldn't do it. His arm suddenly seemed to short and he fought to pull on the robe with little success. Finally, much to his an Altair's surprise, a very childish whine popped out of Malik's mouth.

Altair just chuckled when he saw his friend half dressed in his son's clothes and looking very put off that he couldn't move as easily as he was used to. "Now don't make that face," Altair said patiently which Malik just looked extremely put off as Altair helped him finish dressing, "It'll get stuck like that Malik," he said.

"I am not a child novice!" Malik yelled.

"Could have fooled me," Altair said and laughed when Malik beat his fist against Altair's thighs.

"Altair," it was Maria, "Are you in here?"

"This isn't good," Malik said paling slightly as Altair quickly bundled up the remaining of Malik's old robes and shoved them under Raafe's bed.

"Altair?" she called again and they could both hear Kamal mimicking her, though just barely.

"I am here," he said.

"Ah, I knew I heard you," she stood in the doorway now, Kamal balanced on her hip. "Did I hear Malik as well?" she asked.

"No," he shook his head.

"Hm, I thought I did," she frowned thoughtfully, "Who is this?" she asked looking down at Malik.

"An interloper," Altair said without hesitation and he could feel the scowl being directed at him from the man-child.

"That isn't very nice to say of a child Altair," Maria scolded him. "Now truly who is he?"

"Ah- a fellow student with Raafe," he said quickly grateful he could lie to just about anyone. "I found him in here," he looked down at Malik who's face looked innocent but in his own private way; with just his eyes, promised murder upon Altair's person as he stared up at the Master.

"Oh really?" she asked.

"Yes," he nodded, "and I was just on my to send him back to where he belongs," he gave Malik a stern look and Malik's murderous stare only intensified. "I will be back shortly," he grabbed Malik by the hand and yanked him out of the room.

"I hate you," Malik said as Altair left his private apartments.

"Yes yes, kill me later," he said. "For now, please stay in here," they were back at where the Apple was kept. "So I do not have you running around and getting into trouble."

"Trouble!" Malik looked livid, "It is you who are the one always getting into trouble, novice!"

"Yes well I'm the adult here and I am saying to stay in here on your own will so I don't have to lock the door," he said allowing himself to be amused. It did nothing to help Malik's temper.

"You better be careful when you sleep Altair," was all Malik said before stomping (with as much dignity as a six year old could) into the room and Altair closed the door with a sigh.

—

Altair rose a brow when he came into the room later to see paper practically covering the floor of the room. A table had been knocked on its side and what looked like a curtain was draped over it. "Malik?" he called tentatively and closed the door.

At the sound of the door clicking shut a head with misshapen black hair popped up from behind the table and he was about to breath in relief when suddenly Malik hurled something at him. Despite his young body it seemed his aim had not diminished in the slightest, "Infidel!" Malik cried and threw something else at him. He glanced at what they could be and saw that they were an empty ink pot and what was very clearly a clay mug. Luckily neither of them broke beyond cracking when they struck the ground.

"Malik! What are you doing?" he demanded.

"Trespassers are not allowed in my territory," the boy cried and threw seal stamp at Altair.

Altair had had enough of Malik's silly game now.

"What is the meaning of this Malik?" Altair demanded after he'd gone over to the table and snatched the boy by the hand which was poised mid throw to chuck another ink well; this one full and stopped.

"Let go," he sounded to childish to be the Malik he knew and knew something was happening to his friend.

"Now now Malik, lets have none of that," Altair said sternly as if he was speaking to Raafe.

"Let go," he pulled helplessly against Altair's firm grip. "I don't have to listen to someone like you," he glared at Altair and Altair did not see Malik's eyes. At least not the Malik he knew. He was steadily growing more worried by this new erratic behavior. Could the Apple really have changed him to a child for real and not just given Malik a new body to inhabit? It obviously had taken time for Malik's original personality to wear off (for what a personality it was) but now all that remained was the boy from Jerusalem.

"Not on your life," Altair said darkly.

"Yes," Malik said. Altair frowned deeply. Was this what their verbal battles would be reduced to? Childish arguments? He dreaded the thought. "You aren't the boss of me," he said glaring with the childish defiance.

"Be silent," Altair snapped but even he could hear the worry in his voice. This was bad; very bad. He grabbed the full ink well from Malik's hand and set it aside. He was glad Malik only had one working arm, it made him easier to keep still and not throw things or hit him.

But that didn't mean he couldn't kick the shit out of Altair's shins.

Which is exactly what he did which made Altair loosen his grip slightly. Enough that Malik could slip away and Altair's head shot up when the door opened. He cursed and chased after him wondering why he had to have such thoroughly terrible luck.

He only got strange looks when he ran down the steps to the main foyer following the sound of Malik's feet since he could not see him. Luckily no one questioned his sanity as he quickly left the fortress in time to see Malik running for the battlements. He cured again, harsher this time and managed to get to the ladder by the time Malik had managed to get half way up. Not to bad for a boy with only one arm.

"Malik!" Altair's eyes went wide when he saw him on the ledge of wall. There would be nothing for him to fall onto if he happened to do something stupid there. Malik looked at him and grinned showing he had all of his teeth. "Get down from there this instant," he snapped.

"Or you'll what novice?" and Altair froze. Malik started to laugh. "Oh that was so worth it," he said.

"Y-you!" Altair yelled at him, "Do you know how worried I was?" he demanded.

"Yes. Which just made it all the sweeter," Malik said with none of his former boy-like qualities. It was all the Malik he knew. Malik laughed again.

Altair simmered angrily at Malik, practically glaring. "Now that you've had your fun at my expense please come down from there. It makes me nervous," Altair said.

"Ha, I am not so incompetent that I would fall," Malik snorted but jumped down anyways. Altair was there in an instant and his thumb and forefinger grabbed the cusp of Malik's ear and pulled; hard. Malik yowled. "What are you doing?" he cried.

"Don't you ever do that again you fool," Altair snapped. "You almost gave me a heart attack with your act," and Malik stood up on tip toe as Altair pulled further.

"It was a joke brother, just a joke," Malik yelped.

"A poorly conceived one," and he pulled Malik back over to the ladder. "Now we're going back to the fortress and using the Apple to fix this," he said sternly letting go of Malik's ear. Malik rubbed it and half scowled, half pouted at him tears in his eyes he knew that merely reactive to the pain. "Climb down after me," he ordered and started down the ladder. Malik looked almost like he wouldn't, just to spite Altair, but he did and they returned to the fortress without any other mishaps.

The Apple came easy into his hand as Altair scooped it up from the table. "Now what did you do to make you like this Malik?" he asked staring down at the boy.

"I don't know. I just held it," Malik said still sounding sore from where Altair had pulled his ear.

Altair sighed and finally sat on the floor, "Come," he ordered.

"What are you going to do?"

"Fix your mistake-

"My mistake! You were the one who-

"Malik," Altair's tone left no room for arguing and grumbling Malik went over to the Master and struggled for a second before Altair's superior strength pulled him into his lap. "We'll figure this out," Altair said and held up the Apple.

"You better," Malik muttered.

"Touch the Apple," he said. Malik whimpered, not wanting to touch the artifact that had turned him into this, "It will be all right this time," Altair promised. Malik sighed but reached out and touched the perfect sphere.

"You will be able to fix me right?" Malik asked as the Apple started to glow along it's ridges.

"I will be sadly disappointed it I don't," Altair said. "I do not like being reprimanded by someone my son's age," he smirked.

"Then hurry up and fix me novice!" Malik snapped and Altair laughed.

-fin-

* * *

I'll let you decide if they fix Malik or not.


	2. Eaglet

**THIS IS NOT A SEQUEL OR A CONTINUATION OF STORY.**

This is it's own story from another request on the kinkmeme with an entirely different set of rules. I just didn't feel like going through the bs of having to make a new story (since it seems like can never remember I've accepted the guidelines or that this is one of my stickied genres).

* * *

Never more in his life did Malik wish he still had two hands more than he did now. Usually it wasn't so bad, he'd learned to cope over the years with just having one hand. After all the lose of the limb didn't stop him from putting any one in their place, especially if they happened to doubt his claims that he was still as good with the sword as before. But this… he wished he had that second hand because one could not keep control of an eel with just one hand!

"Sit down!" Malik snapped his already thin patience for the situation unraveling.

"Make me," and got a large defiant grin in reply for his anger. The grin itself disarmed Malik. He wasn't used to such a look on that face. But then again he also wasn't used to the face, not very much anyways. Yes it was recognizable as well in that it the scar on the lips was familiar, painfully familiar and he was so hoping that this was all just a bad dream. Sadly he feared that it was not and it was in fact real.

"Altair, sit down this instant before you further test my patience!" Malik growled and could feel a headache coming on. Altair, but not the Altair he knew, pouted but seemed to realize that the fun he was having was over for he plopped down onto the stone floor without further complaint. Malik took a deep breath to calm himself and ran his hand over his face before looking down at the… boy. God this was terrible! The Grand Master of the Order reduced to a five year old child! As if Altair was not bad enough with his childish antics and always sneaking away from work or going to play with that stupid Apple. Now the body followed the example of the personality; childishness.

He didn't even know how he'd managed to do it, make himself like this that was. He'd locked himself in this room for the past few days against Malik's warnings and wishes to study the Apple and today Malik had decided enough was enough of that. He'd almost had to break the door down before it had opened from the inside and he'd been presented with Altair in nothing more than his under shirt with was so big on him now it was like a dress.

Malik crouched in front of the child he'd only been aware of for perhaps an hour scowling slightly, "You are in so much trouble," he growled.

"You're not my dad," Altair stuck his tongue out at him and Malik was actually surprised. He'd known Altair since they were children, sure not as young as this, but there was always something reserved about him. But this… this was not the Altair he knew.

"And who is?" Malik asked but Altair just got that superior look on his face (now THAT was familiar at least) but didn't answer. Malik sighed , this was just perfect. "How old are you?" he asked. He'd been so caught up with what had happened and trying not to freak out (not exactly succeeding in that either) that he hadn't even asked the… boy anything. And that was beside the fact that it was weird thinking of Altair as a boy when he already had three children himself!

"Mmm, five and a half," he said smugly, to which Malik rolled his eyes, "Who are you mister?" he asked right back

"I'm-

He was cut off from knocking at the door. "Malik, are you in there?" Oh perfect, just what he needed. "Malik I know you're in there open the door I need to have words with my husband," he didn't want to deal with this right now, it was the last thing he wanted. Maria why did you have to choose now to chew Altair out? "Malik!" she called again and he could hear her own patience wavering.

He stood quickly, no need to piss Maria off for no reason. "What do you want?" he opened the door just so much and held it firm when she tried to push it open.

"I told you, I want to speak to Altair, where is he?"

"HI!" Malik winced. Why did Allah hate him so? Malik looked down and there was Altair standing next to him his body clearly visible for Maria to see.

"Malik, why is there a child in my husband's office?" she asked curiously as Malik pulled the door open, there was no reason not to since what he'd been trying to hide had seen fit to expose himself like the attention obsessive idiot he was.

"Can we not have this conversation now?" Malik asked desperately.

"Malik," Altair tugged his dark robe to get his attention, he looked down trying not to be annoyed, "Who's that? She's pretty," and he grinned at Maria. Yep, all Altair he remembered as a child, center of attention at all times.

"Well aren't you adorable," Maria cooed. "And yes, this conversation is happening now," she added firmly to Malik crouching in front of Altair smiling brightly. The two were far to similar to be fair and if you complimented them at all they just wanted to be preened further.

Malik sighed unimpressed, "That's your husband Altair," he said and Maria's head shot up so fast she had to have gotten whip-lash, eyes wide and disbelievingly. "That's your name right Altair?" he asked.

"Yep!" he bounced on the balls of his feet in front of Maria smiling again. The next words out of Maria's mouth were very unlady-like and not to be repeated in the company of children, Malik pressed his hand to his forehead.


End file.
